


The Assassin and his boy

by Jules_lucien



Series: The Assassin and His Boy [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gay Character, M/M, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_lucien/pseuds/Jules_lucien
Summary: Daglorn an Assassin for the Dark Brotherhood has always been a solitary person, carrying out contracts for the Dark Mother as he receives them. However during a visit to Whiterun to kill Proventus Avenicci the Jarl's Steward he meets a young man at an Inn that changes his mind about companionship.
Series: The Assassin and His Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788847
Kudos: 1





	The Assassin and his boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you like my story. It's about two original characters I created for Skyrim. It involves gay relationships and sex so if you do not like that please read something else. My grammar is not exactly up to par so if anyone has any hints or tips please feel free to let me know. Same goes with my writing I welcome any and all suggestions and constructive criticism.

gtr

Evening had fallen over the city of Whiterun, mothers called in their children, the market stalls closed up shop, and the guard's changed shift. Daglorn had just arrived in the city and stopped at pub named the drunken huntsmen. He had barely stepped inside when the proprietor accosted him.

“why hello there!” the Bosmer elf said and clapped a hand on his back “welcome to the Drunken Huntsmen. Come! Sit down have a mug of mead.”

Dag removed the Elf's hand forcefully “you would do well to not touch me again Elf!”

“Uh yes I _am_ sorry, wont happen again.” he said smiling a slyly “let me start again. My name is Elrindir, I own the Drunken Huntsmen along with my brother. What can I do for you ..?”

“Daglorn, and I am looking for the Inn of this town. Is this it?” Dag said and raised an eyebrow

“Alas no Mr. Daglorn. We only serve mead and sell hunting supplies. You'll want to go down the main road to the market. There among the shops you will find The Bannered Mare. Hulda will be glad to give you a bed for the night, if you have the coin of course.”

“Thank you...Elrindir. I apologize for my gruffness it has been a long day of travelling and I have met some nefarious characters along the road.” Daglorn said and bowed his head to the elf.

“Say no more friend!” Elrindir said “ All is forgiven. You should go to now the Inn, the late hour causes it to be fairly crowded most nights. Come back anytime for a drink or the best bows this side of Skyrim!”

Daglorn smiled and nodded as he headed out the door.

The night air was cool on Daglorn's face as he walked along the road, passing no one but the occasional guard who eyed him suspiciously. Daglorn supposed that was to be expected he wasn't exactly conspicuous. Black leather armour covered him from his neck to his feet. A giant great sword hung at his waist and a war axe was strapped to his back. Besides all that, he was tall and powerfully built with broad shoulders and large arms.

Daglorn arrived at the Bannered Mare and walked inside, it was crowded as Elrindir had said it would be. Daglorn was glad for that as he hopped he wouldn't be noticed, but all hopes of that disappeared as every single pair of eyes in the place was on him as he walked to the counter. A hush had come over the place and his voice reached the entire crowd as he smiled politely at the older woman behind the counter. “you're Hulda I presume?”

“Y-yes I own this inn, we food, mead and rooms to rent out.” Hulda Rattled off

“good, I will take one room and bored for a fortnight if that is possible. I am willing to offer two hundred and fifty gold for this.” Daglorn said

Hulda stared speechless, Daglorn heard someone drop their mug of mead. Slowly Hulda recovered and smiled. “that will do nicely..?”

“Daglorn, thank you very much. I will take my supper in my room please.” Daglorn said and dropped a pouch of gold coins on the counter.

“very good I'll show you to your room” Hulda said as she grabbed the pouch and lead Daglorn to the stairs at the back of the inn.

“up the stairs and to the left, I'll send up Hemm with your supper soon as it's ready Sir.” Hulda said and bowed her head.

“thank you Miss Hulda” Daglorn bowed his head and walked up the stairs to his room.

Daglorn looked around the room and sighed, alone at last. Dealing with Elrindir and Hulda had been exhausting. He undressed out of his armour down to his white tunic that came down to just above his ass. He liked to let his cock and balls hang free after a long journey. Dag washed his hands and face in the basin of water on the table. It felt refreshing to get the grime and dirt off his body after the dirt roads of Skyrim. Suddenly a knock at the door came and before he had time to say anything a young man walked in with a tray of food.

Daglorn stood up suddenly and tried to cover himself but he knew the young man had seen as he was blushing and had his head bowed. “your supper Sir” he said

the young man looked to be about fifteen, he was fairly muscular not at all what you would expect a servant boy to be. What Daglorn could see of his face was handsome with strong features. A mess of brown hair covered his eyes. Daglorn was suddenly attracted to the boy and could feel his loins reacting.

“Do not avert your eyes boy. I am not embarrassed by my body and neither should you be.” Daglorn said “place it on the table here”

Daglorn motioned with his hand revealing his hardening cock to him. The young man whose name was Hemm according to Hulda nodded and walked over to the table. His eyes never left Daglorn's crotch, not even when he placed the tray on the table. Daglorn smiled and grabbed Hemm's arm, stopping him from walking back to the door.

“I see where your eyes wander boy” Daglorn said

the young man looked up terrified “I-I'm sorry Sir please don't tell Hulda. She won't give me my pay”

“Stop boy, I am not angry. I am flattered actually.” Dag said “I do not find men of my proclivity that often. I do not let them get away easily”

“Sir?” Hemm said questioningly

“you enjoy the company of men over wemon” Dag sighed

“Y-yes” Hemm looked down an expression of shame on his face.

Daglorn still holding on to Hemm's arm grasped his chin with the other and brought it up. “It is nothing shameful. One cannot help his atractions.”

Hemm smiled and nodded. “will you need anything else sir?”

“not right now, however if you would like to visit my room later after you have completed all your duties for the night. I would welcome that greatly.” Daglorn said and released Hemm's arm

“yes I would like that very much.” Hemm said

“good, run along now Hulda will wonder what is keeping you” Daglorn said

Hemm smiled and walk out of the room. Daglorn smiled and sat down to eat his supper.

After eating Daglorn went and sat on the balcony that over looked the inn. He watched Hemm tend to the customers and then clean up as they slowly filtered out. By one am the place was empty and Hulda had retired to her bed. Hemm was still cleaning up hurriedly which made Daglorn smile. Soon he got up and undressed completely and laid on the bed. It wasn't long before he heard a soft knock on the door.

“come” Daglorn said laying on his side and propped his head on his hand.

Hemm came in, stopped and stared. “I've dreamed of seeing a man like this, never thought it would happen.”

“come over here boy” Daglorn smiled and sat up on the bed with his legs hanging over the side. Hemm came closer and stood right in front of him. His member was making a bulge in his pants. Daglorn lifted the bottom of Hemm's tunic over his head. Hemm taking the hint took it off the rest of the way. Daglorn then untied Hemm's pants which dropped to the floor.

“How old are you boy?” Daglorn asked running a hand along the boys well toned arms

“S-sixteen Sir” Hemm said still seeming nervous.

Daglorn chuckled “you must relax young Hemm, you have nothing to fear from me. I will neither force you or hit you. Everything you do will be your choice boy”

At that Hemm relaxed a considerable amount, Daglorn felt his muscles un-clench and his face slightly serine. Daglorn smiled at him and moved his hand to Hemm's chest, the other he placed on the boys back pulling him in closer.

“How old are you sir?” Hemm asked as he closed his eyes at Daglorn's caressing of his nipples.

“I am twenty nine young Hemm” Daglorn said “please call me Daglorn”

“Yes...Daglorn” Hemm said

“Come, you must want to touch me Hemm, please do.” Daglorn said smiling and winking at the boy.

Hemm nodded and cautiously reached out and felt Daglorn's arms. Then slowly moved his hands to his hairy chest, he stepped closer to Daglorn his cock sticking straight out. Daglorn couldn't wait anymore for the boy to get comfortable. He pulled Hemm in close and kissed him hard on the mouth.

“OH!” Hemm exclaimed

“I'm sorry for being so hasty, it has been a long time since I've had the touch of a man.” Daglorn said and kissed Hemm's neck.

“Do not apologize Sir Daglorn” Hemm said putting his arms around Daglorn's neck and looking into his eyes. His expression was one of wonder and desire. “I have been yearning for this since I was but ten years of age” He then kissed Daglorn back just as hard and this time probed with his tongue.

Daglorn and Hemm both moaned into the kiss as their cock's rubbed against one another. Daglorn lifted the younger boy up under his arms and at the same time laid back so Hemm was laying on top of him straddling Daglorn's hips.

“Daglorn you feel so good under me, my cock has never felt this good.” Hemm said looking down as he rocked his body and cock against Daglorn's. “It's almost as if I can feel something building up inside me.”

Daglorn laughed and moved Hemm again. This time onto his back with Daglorn straddling him, he grabbed the bottle of grease from the bed side table and slathered his cock in it. “if you liked that, you'll love this” Hemm's eyes widdened as Daglorn thrust his cock inside his ass all the way to his balls. “now it hurts at first but just wait and it'll start to feel good”

Daglorn leaned down and kissed Hemm softly on the lips as he began to slowly move in and out of Hemm's ass. The boys body was tense at first but eventually relaxed.

“Oh yes, this is very nice don't stop Daglorn” Hemm wrapped his arms and legs around Daglorn “harder Dag, faster”

Daglorn complied and moved faster, moaning as he did. “You sure can take a cock Hemm, are you sure you have not done this before?”

Hemm shook his head no as he was to preoccupied with trying to get Daglorn's nipple in his mouth.

“Hmm that feels good boy” Daglorn said “your making me cum”

Daglorn shook all over as he released his seed into Hemm's ass, coincidentally Hemm also released all over his own chest. The two of them let out grunts and moans of ecstasy, Daglorn collapsed on top of Hemm who wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck softly.

“that was amazing Daglorn...thank you” Hem said and stroked the older man's back.

“You are most welcome young Hemm. You were quite good” Daglorn said. He rolled onto his back bringing Hem with him so the boy was laying on his chest. He looked into Hemm's eyes and realized they were the brightest shade of blue he'd ever seen. He also realized that he did not want Hemm to leave his room tonight, nor his presence at all.

“stay with me tonight young Hemm?” Daglorn asked “The nights can be cold and lonely in these Inn's”

Hemm looked down and smiled, it was blazing and made Daglorn feel warm inside. “of course I'll stay, how could I leave a man so handsome by himself.”

Daglorn laughed and took Hemm's head in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips “I may have a proposition for you. It will depend on how my business in the city goes tomorrow. I may have a way out of this city. If you will come with my and be my companion?”

Hemm stared wide eyed at Daglorn for several minutes, Daglorn impatiently waited his responce.

“You are sure Daglorn?” Hemm asked “why?”

“Yes I am sure as for the why....I'm drawn to you Hemm. I do not know why but the short time I have been with you has been the best time I have had in a long time. The lovemaking aside you also seem like a strong young man and I could use the help.” Daglorn finished and kissed Hemm again on the mouth. “what is your answer and please answer quickly the suspense is not enjoyable”

“YES!” Hemm said and kissed Daglorn hard this time wrapping his arms around Daglorn's neck.

Daglorn happily did the same, and smiled into the kiss. He did not know why he was drawn to this young man and not did not care, he knew they were meant to meet and stay by each others side.


End file.
